


[Podfic] Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Punklock, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't understand how they always managed to get into positions like these.</p><p>Or, the one with the morning blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhichWolfWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Name Tattooed Across My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808820) by [eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother). 



> Thanks to WhichWolfWins for permission to record.

 

Length: 14:14

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bv9memygrxr7n1i/Your+Name+Tattooed+Across+My+Heart+by+WhichWolfWins.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ifzun524ow184bc/Your+Name+Tattooed+Across+My+Heart.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/your-name-tattooed-across-my-heart-by-whichwolfwins))  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-name-tattooed-across-my-heart) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Fever To The Form (studio session)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq74Oktqqhg) \- Nick Mulvey


End file.
